


Trying to Figure Why the World is So Cold

by KelliDiane



Series: Runaway Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, creeper!zayn, girl!Niall, liam and harry and louis are fleetingly mentioned, perrie as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m not joking! There is a baby inside of me. I took a pregnancy test, I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Figure Why the World is So Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of She Say She About to Runaway

Niall arrives at school that morning with her arms crossed over her stomach protectively. It’s still flat of course, but she’s taking extra precautions.

She walks into the secondary school building scanning for her friends.

Louis smiles and waves excitedly. “Niall! Come here! You have got to see this!”

Liam looks up and smiles lightly. “Hello, Niall.”

"Hey, Li, Louis." Niall smiles herself coming up to her oldest friend. "Now what do you want me to see?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Harry recorded the birthing video in health. Look it!" Louis says pressing play on the video of the woman screaming.

"You fucking asshole!" Niall punches Louis in the arm feeling nauseous.

Louis laughs. “What? It’s a natural body reaction. I’m just grateful that my body doesn’t have to go through with that.”

"Because you have a fucking dick and I don’t! I have a fucking baby on the way." Niall hisses narrowing her eyes.

Louis stops laughing and looks over at her. “What?”

"Niall, that’s not very funny. We don’t joke about something like that." Liam says seriously.

"I’m not joking! There is a baby inside of me. I took a pregnancy test, I know." Niall stares at the ground ashamed.

Liam blinks a few times before pulling her in close. “Oh, darling. Why? Who? How?”

"What do you mean how? How do you think? God I don’t want to talk about it." She buries her face in Liam’s neck crying softly.

Liam holds her tightly and looks to Harry for help. He’s the one who’s good at taking care of girls when they’re emotional messes.

Harry holds his hands up shaking his head. He has no idea what to say. “Niall, you’re like twelve you can’t have a baby.”

"No shit," Niall cries her eyes welled up with more unshed tears.

Louis hugs her. “I’m sorry. We thought it was funny and we didn’t know. I’m so sorry.”

Liam joins in on the hug. “You know we’ll be there for you.”

Harry wraps his arms around them as best as he can. “We didn’t mean to make you upset or anything.”

Niall sniffs wiping away her tears. “It’s okay I know it was an accident. Just, let’s keep this between us.”

Louis nods. “Of course. Can I ask who the dad is?”

Liam gives him a look.

"It’s not your business. None of you need to know." Niall snaps stepping away from the boys.

Liam sighs and nods. “We know. I don’t even know why he asked.”

"I just need to go." Niall walks off her hands nervously bunched into her cardigan.

——————

Zayn sits back on his sofa waiting for Niall to arrive for her first round of tutoring lessons. He knows she’s not going to get out of this.

Niall knocks on the door. Her dad is making her go through with this. She hopes that he’ll leave her alone now that she’s pregnant.

Zayn answers the door fairly quickly taking a step back. “Come in, love.”

She sidesteps him cautiously and moves into the kitchen, quickly sitting down. “Let’s get started then.”

"Hold on there, beautiful." Zayn locks the door coming up behind her. He runs his hand up the front of her shirt snapping her training bra.

Niall flinches. “Can you please stop? I really want to get on with the English tutoring.”

"Babe, we can do that later." Zayn kisses Niall’s neck pinching her nipple.

She squirms under his touch. “I’m already pregnant because of you.”

"Yeah, you can’t get pregnant a second time." He bites into her earlobe running his fingertips down her stomach and into her skirt and panties.

"Please stop." Niall says squirming. "I really just need help with this book report."

"You’re going to do what I tell you." Zayn picks Niall up from her seat carrying her up to his bedroom.

"Stop! Put me down!" She’s pounding against his body, trying to get him to set her down. "I’ll tell! My mum will find out! Stop!"

"No, she won’t, sweetheart. I know she won’t." He lays her out on his bed tugging her skirt and underwear down in one go.

Niall is screaming for anyone to hear. “Stop! Please! Stop! Don’t touch me!” She’s fighting against him and smacking at his hands.

Zayn snatches one of Perrie’s scarves off her vanity tying her hands above her head.

Niall is crying. “Please stop. I really, really don’t want this! Please stop!”

He kisses her stomach multiple times searching for a condom.

Niall shuts her eyes tightly and just cries. “Why me? Why can’t you do this to your wife? Why?”

"I already told you she works too much. I want you." Zayn decides he doesn’t need a condom considering she’s pregnant. He does get the lube out fingering her quickly.

Niall screams as the man fingers her. “Stop! I’m begging you! I’ll do anything!”

Zayn lubes up his cock a bit messily pushing in once he’s ready.

Niall arcs her back as the first wave of shock and pain passes through her. “Z-Zayn! Please!”

Zayn moans waiting until he knows she’s somewhat adjusted. Slowly he pulls out snapping his hips forward.

She lolls her head to the side, staring at the reflection in the vanity mirror of Zayn snapping into her. She watches as her body jerks with the force of each thrust.

Zayn pulls at her hair, knotting his fingers through the bleach blond strands. He continues fucking into her groaning loudly.

Niall is numb at this point- emotionally. Her tears quickly dry as she continues to watch herself in the mirror. She doesn’t understand why this is happening to her, but there must be a reason.

Zayn closes his eyes tightly coming hard inside of her watching it drip out.

"Can we just do the book report now?" She asks quietly. She feels so gross as his cum leaks out of her.

"Why don’t we get you cleaned up first?" He looks around for tissues starting to dab away at his cum.

Niall can feel her muscles working to dispel the liquid from her body. She doesn’t even want to look. She feels so dirty and disgusting and she can’t even stand the sight of herself.

——————

"Hey, Niall." Sean calls as he jogs over to the blonde. "Can you come here? I have something to ask you about."

Darragh smiles brightly. “Yeah. We need a chick’s opinion.”

Niall looks up shyly at the seventeen year old boys. “Uh, okay.” She follows after Sean one hand tugging at her backpack strap.

Sean looks at her at smiles devilishly. “So when I’m fucking into a girl’s cunt, should I warn her before I bust a nut or is it cool to just empty a load inside her and call it a day?”

Niall’s eyes widen, her walking stuttering a bit mid step. “I… I don’t know anything about that stuff.”

"You sure about that, doll? Heard you got a fresh bun in the oven." Darragh says, laughing loudly.

Niall shakes her head in confusion. “I didn’t bake before I left for school.”

Sean laughs even harder at her. “It means you’re pregnant, dumbass!”

"I-I’m not pregnant! Assholes, I’m not!" Niall shouts her fists clenched.

"Really? Because you’ve definitely gained some weight. Right about here." Darragh reaches out and rubs at the slight pouch that Niall had started to sport.

"Maybe I’m getting fat, you cunt!" She shoves his hands away glaring daggers at both of them.

Sean tries to contain his laughter. “Come on. Just tell us who you spread your legs for. Is it Payne? I bet it is.”

"I didn’t spread my legs for anyone! I didn’t have sex and I’m not having a baby!" She’s fuming by now.

The two boys are laughing and hanging all over each other. “Yeah, okay. Whatever you say, Niall. See ya around, slag!” And with that, they’re heading off down the hallway.

Niall has tears in her eyes running off. She’s not going to school today.

——————

"Mum, can I talk to you?" Niall murmurs watching her mum prepare dinner in the kitchen.

Maura, looks up with a small smile on her face. “Of course, baby. Sit down.”

Niall settles down onto a bar stool staring at the face of the counter. “I don’t want to go to school anymore. I want to be homeschooled.”

Maura looks up at her daughter. “Darling, we agreed that we’d pull you when the baby bump became obvious.”

"Everyone knows! I told Liam, Louis, and Harry and now everyone knows!" Niall hides her face in her hands feeling an overwhelming amount of shame.

"Why did you tell anyone? Niall, this means I can’t claim it as my own and say it’s your brother or sister." Her mum says exasperatedly.

"They’re my best friends I thought I could trust them!" Niall starts to tear up. "I didn’t even mean to! They showed me a video of a woman giving birth and it just came out!"

Maura sighs. “I’ll talk with your father about it when he gets home.”

Niall runs up to her room. She feels like she’s alone in all of this.

——————

Bobby loosens his tie quietly closing the front door. His shoulders slump, sighing in exhaustion. He tucks his briefcase away hanging his coat up. “I’m home!” He finds Maura in the kitchen wrapping his arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek. “Hello, dear.”

Maura smiles tightly. “Hey, love. How was work? Anything exciting happen today?” She leans back into his embrace and tilts her head a bit, offering her neck for his kisses that she loves so much when she’s stressed. “Did you ask about getting time off for vacation?”

"I did, they’ll give me a week and a half." He trails his lips down both her jaw and neck.

"Perfect," she hums as his touch calms her slightly. "We have another problem we have to take care of though."

"And what would that be?" Bobby pulls away slightly raising an eyebrow. He’d rather not deal with anything right now.

"Niall wants to drop out and do homeschooling early. So, if you’re okay with it, I would just quit my job a bit earlier than we thought." Maura says quietly. She doesn’t want to quit her job, but she wants Niall to be comfortable as well.

"Why? Can’t she deal with school a bit longer? She’s not showing." Bobby takes a step back folding his arms over his chest.

Maura turns down the food a bit so it won’t burn and turns to face her husband. “Apparently all of her classmates know and she doesn’t feel comfortable there anymore.”

"That’s her fault. She shouldn’t have had sex in the first place." Bobby decides to get a bottle of wine out after that.

"Bobby, what’s done is done. Now we have to be there for her and help her." Maura says as she grabs two wine glasses deciding that seemed like a good idea. "When I had Greg in our last year, my parents forced me to go to school the entire nine months and it was hell. I don’t want that for Niall."

"She’s twelve, Maura! She’s going to school whether she likes it or not!" He pours his own glass drinking from the rim of the cup.

Maura pours herself a glass and sips as well. Bringing alcohol to the discussion probably wasn’t best, but it would calm her down for now. “Bobby, try and look at this from a girl’s perspective. Her body is going to start changing and that’s going to be hard to cope with if she’s in front of all her classmates.”

"Well they already know she’s pregnant it’s not going to change shit. This is her punishment." He swallows the rest of the dark red wine.

"Bobby, slow down on the wine, dear." Maura sys eyeing the now empty glass. "Her punishment is having to care for this baby once it’s born. I don’t see why you can’t understand that."

"I don’t see why you can’t understand. Stop babying her!" Bobby takes off his tie completely tossing it on the counter.

Maura looks at him in astonishment. “Stop treating her like a full grown adult! You always do this! You did it with Greg and now you’re doing it with Niall. You push them into things to give them a taste of the real world, but when they fail because they aren’t ready you treat them like shit!”

"Fuck off! I do not treat them like shit. You’re the reason they’re going to fail with how you treat them." Bobby is fuming by this point snatching the entire bottle of wine.

"Really? How did you treat Greg after he didn’t get the tech job because he had no experience? How have you treated Niall since that dinner last month?" Maura yells, taking the bottle away from him. She didn’t want him drunk right now.

"Fuck you." Bobby storms away with car keys towards the Range Rover.

Maura watches him go and once the door is slammed shut, starts to cry. She sinks into a seat at the table and just cries because her family is falling apart.

——————

"God, Niall. How far along are you? Your jugs are getting massive. Bet you just want your baby daddy to play with them." Sean says loudly as he and Darragh are walking behind her out of the building.

"You looking at her jugs? Dude, her ass is fucking filling out nicely. Maybe you should get fucked right after the baby so your ass can stay like this." Darragh says with a cackle.

Niall stares down at her feet feeling tears burn behind her eyes. “Leave me alone.”

Sean pouts. “What’s wrong, Niall? Are you upset because your baby daddy don’t want you anymore?”

"That sucks. I’ll gladly give my dick a home inside you." Darragh says. "Well, maybe after you give birth. Don’t want you to seem like a total slut."

Bobby pulls up outside of the school, Niall’s back to him with two much older boys surrounding her.

"Shut up! I’m not going to sleep with anyone especially you two!"

Sean manages to catch her wrist and pull her into his chest so that she’s pressed against him. “Come on, darling. Payne can’t give you a dick this good. Bet he’s still tiny too. Don’t you want a man to give you an orgasm for once?”

"It’s not even Liam! Leave me alone!" Niall starts tugging on his hands to get away.

Bobby gets out of the car ready to hit a kid if he needed to.

Sean just laughs as the girl struggles to get out of her grasp. “Come on, Niall. It’ll be fun. Darragh and I will play with you together that way you feel extra loved.” He lets his hands slip down a bit to the waistband of her skirt and starts to pull the tucked shirt out.

"Get the hell away from her!" Bobby shoves Sean away pushing Niall behind his body.

Darragh looks up and sees the man. “Come on, Sean. The slag is not even worth it.”

"Yeah." Sean rolls his eyes and flips the girl off before walking away with his best mate.

Niall finally starts crying, hiding her face in her small hands.

Bobby holds her close. “I’m sorry. I should’ve listened to you mother.” He steers her over towards the car to take her home. “We’ll start the paper work to withdraw you from school first thing in the morning.”

Niall curls into him resting her head on his arm. Finally she gets in letting her head lie on the glass window.

Bobby starts the car and starts the short drive home. “Do you want anything from McDonalds? We can stop if you do.”

"I guess food would help," Niall murmurs wiping her flushed cheeks.

Bobby pulls into the drive thru line and reaches over for her hand. “I really am sorry about not listening to you or your mother.”

"It’s okay. I know you didn’t know." Niall squeezes his hand, sniffling.

"What do you want, love?" Bobby says as he pulls up to the speaker box and rolls down his window.

"Just a lot of food I don’t care. I want ice cream too." She turns away, closing her eyes tiredly.

Bobby tells the lady to just order one of every value meal with a large drink each and two ice cream cones. As he looks back to his daughter, he sighs. “It’s going to be okay. Your mum and I will take care of you.”

Niall just wants to sleep at this point. She closes her eyes doing just that.

——————

Zayn opens the door happily as he sees the blonde through the peep hole of the door. “Hello, doll. Come on in and head to the living room. We need to discuss what your new curriculum will entail in the English department.”

Niall cautiously trudges inside taking a seat on the one person armchair. “Can we get work done today?”

Zayn frowns. “We always get work done. But, we really do need to discuss what your at-home English class will be like. Your mum asked me to be your English teacher.” He sits down on the love seat and pats the spot next to him. “I need you over here so we can look up books together, doll.”

Niall stays still for several moments before moving over to sit next to him awkwardly.

He smiles and presses a quick kiss to her temple. “Now, what literature have you read so far?”

"I read Tom Sawyer, Hamlet, Animal Farm, and Huckleberry Finn." Niall looks up trying to remember everything.

Zayn frowns. “We’ll have you read three this term. How about Scarlet Letter, The Crucible, and Antigone?”

"Um, okay. I guess that sounds fine." She shrugs, not like she knew any of those books.

"Perfect." He brings up his laptop and orders the three books for her. Once that’s finished, he looks over to her and smiles. "You’re getting big. At first I thought it was horrible that I got you pregnant, but I’m actually really excited for this baby now."

"That makes one of us," Niall mutters looking away from him.

"Hey, why aren’t you excited? That’s our baby in there." Zayn rests his hand on her stomach and gently rubs circles across the skin. "They’re going to be so beautiful. Dark hair like mine, blue eyes just like you… They’ll be so adorable."

"I’m twelve years old. You ruined my life! If you wanted a baby so bad you should have done it with your wife." Niall slaps Zayn’s hands away scowling.

Zayn gets up and pulls her bit till she’s spread out on the couch. “You don’t get it. My wife doesn’t have time for me. She’s always working. I’d much rather have a family with you.”

"I’m twelve; why would you do this to me?" She closes her eyes, sobs wracking her body.

"Shhhhh," Zayn says softly as he kisses at her tiny bump. "Don’t cry, love. You’re too beautiful for tears." He pushes her shirt up to expose her bump and gently rubs at the flesh. "You look so gorgeous with my kid inside you." He presses soft kisses to the skin.

Niall doesn’t try to fight it anymore. She just gives in to him kissing her continuing to cry.

Zayn pushes the shirt up a bit further. “So I was reading about what would happen to your body right now. It said that your breasts would become really sensitive. Is that true, baby?” He thumbs over his nipples through her actual bra now. “They’ve gotten bigger. That’s for sure.”

Niall really hates herself for moaning. She really does. This doesn’t feel right and she wishes she could wake up to find that it had all been a nightmare.

Zayn smiles as he shifts a bit to unhook her bra and slide it off her frame. “Don’t worry. I’m going to take good care of you, baby.” He kisses between her breasts before taking one of her tits inside mouth and sucking lightly at the hardened flesh.

Niall groans her back arching off the sofa. She closes her eyes tightly tugging at his hair involuntarily.

Zayn hums as he lets go and kisses his way to the other breasts and does the same thing. “I love you. God, do I love you.”

Niall wraps her legs around Zayn’s waist, scratching between his shoulder blades.

Zayn looks up at her and kisses at her skin. “I mean it. I really do love you.” He kisses at her tits once more before squeezing them and playing with them. “I’m going to be so jealous of our kid. They’ll get to suck on your tits whenever they want.”

At this point Niall’s not sure she’ll ever get away from Zayn. He knows how to get her family to trust him

——————

Niall brushes out her long wet hair sitting in front of the vanity her grandmother used to own. She sighs quietly setting her brush down.

A knock on her doorframe breaks the silence and there stands Greg with a movie and bowl of popcorn. “Siblings night? I miss having time with my sister.”

Niall smiles softly. “Yeah, that sounds like fun. I guess we really haven’t spent much time.” She pushes her chair back carefully moving through her room her arms wrapped protectively around her bump.

Greg watches her move and a smile comes to his face. “God, you’re getting so big. I don’t know why mum and dad are acting like it’s the end of the world. I’m so excited to be an uncle.” He leads them down the hall to the family room and quickly pops the disc in. “How far along are you now? Six months, right?”

"Yeah, just about. I mean, I get why they would freak out you know? I’m only twelve after all." She takes the large plastic bowl filled with popcorn in her lap.

"So? From the way you’ve been acting since we found out, I think it’s obvious that you regret what happened." Greg shrugs. He comes to sit next to her and opens his arms wide to her. "I know mum has practically forgiven you. At this point she’s just worried about your health."

Niall snuggles in close eating the salty, buttery popcorn slowly. “I just hope that everything turns out okay.”

Greg smiles. “Have you thought about names or anything? Do you want a boy or a girl? Is the dad going to be a part of it’s life?”

"I haven’t thought about it. I guess I’d want either a Lola or Theo." She shrugs turning in his lap to look right up at him.

"Theo is a great name. It’s definitely a Horan name. I think dad’s grandfather was named Theo." Greg says as he thinks about it. "Don’t really like Lola thought. Makes me think of a prostitute."

Niall slaps his chest scrunching her nose in mock hurt. “Rude.”

He laughs and kisses at her cheek, sloppily. “Well it does! Sounds like one if the girls’ names I can get off the corner by the University.”

"Greg sounds like a name an asshole would have and- oh, an asshole does have that name!" She cackles at her own joke feeling a thousand times better.

"Hey!" Greg pouts, trying to keep the smile from his face. "Mum and dad didn’t have any siblings to tell them that Greg and Niall were horrific names for children."

"Ha! Niall is a wonderful name for a wonderful person!" Niall laughs, but stops when she feels a kick. "Moving around in there. Greg, I’m six months and I mean technically I can find out the gender."

"That’s up to you. I know mum and dad won’t take you, but if you ever want to go to a baby doctor I’ll drive you." Greg shrugs. He hates that his sister is so limited because of her condition.

"I don’t want to disappoint them even more." Niall sighs feeling so helpless.

"I think that if you go to the doctor without them having to make you an appointment and everything, they’ll be happy because it a sign of maturity and that maybe you are ready for this baby." Greg says softly. He sighs and shrugs, kissing her hair as he turns to get lost in the movie. "Just let me know."

"I will." Niall feels safe in Greg’s embrace.

——————

Niall is over at Zayn’s trying to read but Zayn is right next to her, he keeps touching her knee and thigh and she can’t even concentrate.

Zayn is moving his finger along the pale expanse of Niall’s leg. He had decided that he needed to stop sleeping with her so she could come to terms with him actually loving her. He’s making her read The Crucible right now, but just watching her is so boring. “Lay down and read. Give the baby some room to stretch out. Sitting hunched like that can’t be good for it.” Zayn says. He just wants to rub at the six month bump and talk to his child.

Niall’s stopped protesting a long time ago. She lies carefully on her back holding the book above her face.

Zayn perks up and moves to press tiny kisses to her skin. “Hey, baby. It’s daddy. I love you and mummy very much. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to take good care of both of you.” He rubs gently at Niall’s skin, just wanting to make her feel better.

Niall’s been reading the same sentence for the past ten minutes when she feels it. There’s a leak between her legs soaking her underwear.

Zayn takes no notice of the liquid until it hits the couch. “Niall, did you just piss yourself?”

Niall shakes her head sitting up. She doesn’t think she did, but she felt it. She opens her mouth to speak but instead shouts at the pain.

Zayn looks at her weirdly. “Babe? Are you okay?” He gets up and takes the book from her hands so she can hold his hand instead.

"I think I’m just having cramps or something." Niall’s not sure what else it could be.

Zayn frowns but nods. “Okay. Did you want a pair of my boxers or something since your underwear is a bit of a lost cause?”

"Yeah, I-I’m sorry about the mess." She rubs underneath her stomach groaning at the small twinges.

Zayn gets up and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Don’t be, doll. I’ve wanted to get rid of this couch for a while and now I have a reason to.” He heads into the laundry room and grabs a pair of his boxers from the dryer before coming back to her. “Do you want help or for me to do it?”

"I can’t really do it myself." She shoves her underwear down kicking them off her ankles.

He nods and takes the ruined article from her ankle and slips his boxers up her body and securely onto her hips. “There we go. Much better.”

"I guess," she smiles until there’s a sharp stab. She yells out clutching her stomach

Zayn is there again, pushing her hair back with a worried look. “Babe, are you sure those are cramps?”

"It hurts! Zayn, it hurts!" Niall yells even louder doubling over in sheer agony.

"I think you’re going into labour." Zayn says in a panic. "I’m going to drive you to the hospital, okay? Put your sweats back on while I go grab my wallet and keys."

Niall struggles to get them on with how weak she feels. She’s about to have a baby though and that thought is enough to scare her.


End file.
